Doomed To Smile
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Sollux is reunited with a smiling not dead Aradia.


Had this thing lying around for a while, felt like i needed to finish it

_Also in Russian:_

.net/s/8076888/1/Doomed_To_Smile

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

* * *

"AA you're alive, man you look great hehe. I can't believe-" Sollux choked on his words upon seeing the Aries alive and well in front of the bright green sun.

"Hi," Aradia gave him a warm smile.

"I didn't think I'd see you s-smile again."

"I didn't think I'd hear you speak without a lisp."

"You can thank KK for that," the two chuckled and Sollux rubbed his eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"You're alive," he whispered.

"Yes I am," Aradia just continued to smile, the glow of the green sun making it brighter. Sollux couldn't help it and began to sob.

"AA I-I'm so sorry, I can't believe I was the reason why you couldn't smile," the tears wouldn't stop no matter how much he wiped it away, "You're smile is so b-beautiful and I actually took it away."

"Sollux," Aradia floated over to the boy and hugged him, "It's alright, and it wasn't your fault. And my smile is back so there's nothing for you to be upset over."

"It shouldn't have been gone in the first place!" he cried with a hiccup.

"Sollux . . ." Aradia broke their hug and gave a determined look to the Gemini, "It wasn't your fault I died. You were being controlled by Vriska. It's not your fault."

"But I didn't just kill you. I also killed your lusus too. I shouldn't have been taken over so easily like that in the first place! Vriska or not you shouldn't have died at all!" the Gemini screamed, tears running down his face.

"The mind honey intoxicated you, making your mind easier to control. Sollux you know Vriska has many methods to make sure things go her way. I don't like how she involved you in something that should have been between just us, but none of it was your fault. Now stop being such a wimp and give me a proper happy hug already."

Sollux stared dumbfounded by the many emotions the Aries made throughout her retort. He was so used to her being monotone with lack of emotions and robotic voice and it hurt his heart realizing that he was the one who took it away. Even if it was technically Vriska, he still did it with his own hands. He wanted to say something back but the smile on the Maid of Time's face swept all his thoughts away. He chuckled and tried to hold back his tears as he hugged the girl. He clutched onto the fabric on her back and his hand shook in fear of it just being a dream.

"Good. I'm alive now so there's nothing to be upset about. The past is the past. Don't worry. I won't ever leave you again," she smiled again and pulled the hug apart to wipe the tears from his face. She could feel him reluctantly letting go.

"Yeah you're right, sorry about that," there was a period of silence as the two stared at the green sun. Apparently they were supposed to be waiting for some friends to arrive.

"Are you going to leave again?" Sollux hesitantly asked.

"Nope! I'm back for good this time," she looked at Sollux with a bigger smile. It turned into a frown once she saw his uncertain face, "I just said I won't ever leave you again, I promise."

Aradia took Sollux' hand in hers. The mage was shocked at this action and immediately blushed. Aradia giggled at his reaction and floated closer so that her side was flushed with the male troll. Sollux blushed some more and looked away. The maid giggled.

"So how many voices are you hearing?" Aradia asked, curious of her 'friend's' new state of proclaimed 2D vision.

"Just yours," Sollux leaned into Aradia in comfort, "It's nice, not having voices screaming in your head anymore. They just kind of left."

"Good, so that means no more headaches right?"

"Hope so," the mage casually responded, "So what will we do once the people who we're waiting for come?"

"We will bring them to the others still on the veil and then push them towards their destination to meet up with the new scratched session. After I push them I will probably go around and continue visiting the dream bubbles."

"Can I come with?"

"If you want to. Unless you wish to stay with the others."

"No!" Sollux' sudden reply startled Aradia, "Um I mean I-I want to go with you. I-if it's not a bother. I just want to um be with the alive you since I missed it. Like . . . a lot."

Her giggle was music to his ears as his face flushed some more, "We can spend all the time you want together after we help the others start their long journey. Are you sure you just want to be with me? I'm sure Karkat would like your support."

"Nah KK will be fine. It's not like he'll be alone plus these friends you talk about are going to be with him too."

"Then I guess it's just you and me," Aradia leaned into him when she felt the grip on her hand get a little tighter. Her smile never faltered.

"Yeah . . ." Sollux couldn't help but let a small smile grow on his face as well, "I really like your smile. I'm glad it's back."

"I am too."

Sollux let out a sigh of content. Doomed timeline or not, he wished that moment would never end.


End file.
